


Shaving

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Groin Shaving, Leg shaving, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Shaving, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #72: Pairing Order: RusAme/AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred has Ivan shave him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

"A little more cream should do it," Alfred hummed as he let himself float in the rose-scented water, the bubbles foamy and soft against his cheeks as he relaxed in the embrace of warmth. Ivan squirted a little more out of the can and lathered it on Alfred's leg, making sure to get it everywhere. After receiving a contented nod from Alfred, he got to work with the razor, carefully dragging the blades along Alfred's skin.

The cream smoothed his legs and parted for the razor, leaving little stripes of leftover foam in the wake of the blades, Ivan running the sharp edges all along Alfred's legs. Feeling tingly from the careful attention, Alfred arched somewhat and groaned a little, toes curling when Ivan lifted his leg up by the ankle, getting the underside. He twitched somewhat with a little whimper, shivering as Ivan made sure to be extra gentle with him. "Yeah... That feels nice..."

"Does it?" Ivan asked curiously as he continued working, rinsing the razor in the soapy water to keep them clean. Alfred moaned again, eyeing Ivan for a moment before deftly starting to touch himself, glad the layer of bubbles in his bath shielded him from Ivan's gaze. He felt the prick of a blade pressed too hard to his skin and gasped as the white foam stained pinkish. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Th-that's okay, its just a little cut, keep going... Don't forget to get around the knees too..."

"Alright, all done," Ivan smiled at his work, running his hands up and down Alfred's smooth legs. His boyfriend sighed softly as he watched, noticing when Ivan became aware of the ripples his pumping hand made in the water. Ivan opened his mouth slightly, trying to wrap his hand around the idea that-

"Would you mind getting another place for me?" Alfred asked softly, dipping his legs back into the water as he shifted to sit up, Ivan moving back so he wouldn't get splashes as Alfred started to stand.

"Sure?" Ivan offered, if not a little hesitantly. Alfred smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss as he stood up fully, showing off his groin right in front of Ivan's face.

"Could you do it here? It feels a lot better when it's smooth..."


End file.
